NH: All I Need
by Charlotte.MBlack
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata descobre que Naruto, sua paixão de Infancia iria ser seu esposo. Mas no mesmo dia; Sakura se declara para Naruto. :.:.: SoongFic :.:.: Hitomi Takahashi: Kotonoha
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**H**inata-sama acordou muito cedo naquela manhã de inverno. Seu pai lhe dissera que ela serviria Chá naquela manhã para um convidado muito especial. A jovem de olhos perolados se levantou e vestiu seu melhor Kimono. Desceu para casa de Chá e esperou pacientemente pelo aviso de seu pai a autorizando a entrar no local. A Hyuuga após ouvir o chamado de seu pai, entrou silenciosamente de cabeça baixa sem olhar o "convidado especial". Fez uma pequena reverência segurando o Bule com chá verde e fitou o convidado. - Ohayo Hinata-sama.- Hokage Minato Namikaze tomando chá com seu pai.

- Ohayo H-hokage-sama.

Hinata corou com o sorriso belo que Minato lhe lancará. Serviu o Chá sem visualizar novamente o rosto dele e se retirou. A jovem fora do dojô, soltou um suspiro frustrado.

-" Mas o que será que o Hocage faz aqui?"- Pensou ela tentando adivinhar o motivo dele estar em sua casa.

Naquela mesma hora, ela avista Naruto passando pelo jardim do Dojô. A jovem Hyuuga sentiu as pernas ficar bambas e não conseguiu segurar o bule de Chá quando viu o mesmo. Mas para sua sorte e os reflexos de Naruto, o mesmo segurou o bule ficando em uma posição realmente engraçada.

- Ohayo Hinata-sama! - Ele fez uma reverencia e depois sorriu divertindo coçando os cabelos com a Mão livre.

- O-oha-ohayo N-naruto-kun.- Ela estava mais corada que o normal. Naruto lhe estendeu o Bule e ela o segurou firmemente com as duas mãos.

- O que faz aqui Naruto-kun? - Ela perguntou reunindo toda coragem que lhe havia sobrado.- Meu pai esta aqui não? - Ela acentiu.- Ele me chamou para vir com ele dizendo que era realmente importante.- Ela acentiu novamente.- Com liscença Hinata-sama.- Ele entrou no Dojô sorrindo para a Hyuuga.

Passaram-se minutos que mas pareciam horas para a curiosidade da Hyuuga. Ela apertou os ouvidos na porta do Dojô tentando ouvir algo. Sem sucesso. Não havia barulho nenhum; A Hyuuga se exaltou quando ouviu a voz grossa de seu pai lhe chamando para entrar no Dojô.

- Hinata.- Ela fitou Naruto que estava de cabeça baixa, enquanto o Hokage sorria abertamente para ela.- Como sabe, Naruto é o Unico herdeiro do Clã Uzumaki. E por isso o Yodaime Hokage achou seria uma combinação perfeita, alem de uma honra, tem o Clã Hyuuga unido com o Clã Uzumaki.- Ele fez uma pausa- Por isso... Nós queremos que você seja a esposa de Naruto.

A Hyuuga demorou um tempo para absorver as palavras. Depois de um tempo, os olhos da Hyuuga se arregalou e ela permitiu que o Bule de Chá caisse no Chão para suas mãos alcançarem a boca em espanto.

Naruto ainda continuava de cabeça baixa, não conseguia fita-la. O hokague lhe estendeu uma caixinha e Naruto se levantou, ficou frente a frente com a Hyuuga, ainda sem olha-la, e lhe estendeu a caixinha aberta que lhe mostrava um lindo anel.

- Hinata-sama... Me daria a Honra de ser minha esposa? - Ele a fitou com um sorriso brilhante nos labios.

-S-sim...


	2. Cerejeira

**Cerejeira**

Aquele dia havia sido o mais feliz da vida de Hinata. O sorriso dela não saia nem por um momento de momento. Depois do pedido de casamento, o Hokage e Hiashi mandou Naruto e Hinata irem dar um passeio no para se conhecer melhor. Eles caminharam longamente no jardim do Dojo, aquele dia a Hyuuga descobriu que tinha os mesmos gostos de Naruto. Após eles conversarem longamente, eles se sentaram em um banco que havia embaixo de uma Cerejeira no jardim.

- Hinata-sama.- O Uzumaki sorriu um pouco corado para ela, ele se levantou do banco e a vitou longamente. A admirou. Hinata realmente era uma mulher muito bela.- Me desculpe, o dia foi maravilhoso mas tenho que voltar para casa.- Ela corou um pouco e se levantou ficando frente a frente com Naruto.- Tudo bem Naruto-kun... Entendo perfeitamente.

Eles se fitaram mais algum tempo. A perola parecia viajar para um lugar distante quando olhava no fundo dos olhos de Naruto, aqueles belos olhos azuis que lhe fazia tanto feliz.

- Aishiteru... Naruto... Kun... - As lagrimas começaram a rolar livremente dos olhos da Hyuuga, não eram lagrimas de tristeza, mas sim de felicidade, por poder finalmente dizer as palavras que tanto queria dizer.

Os olhos da Hyuuga se arregalaram quando os braços fortes do Uzumaki a abraçou fortemente, enterrando a cabeça na curva do pescoço da Hyuuga. a respiração ofegante encontrou deleitosamente o pescoço da mesma. Ela sorriu corada para ele e correspondeu o abraço.

- Porque não me disse antes Hinata? - Ele ainda estava abraçado com ela. - Porque? - Ele suspirou frustrado e ela se arrepiou com o contato. - E.. eu não tinha coragem... - Ele a fitou. Sorriu calmamente para ela. Fechou os olhos e roçou os labios nos dela. Ela não conseguia acreditar. Foi apenas um Roçar.

- Hinata... Eu quero tambem te amar...- Konnichiwa.

- Konnichiwa Naruto-kun...


End file.
